


Lock The Door

by Reddragon1995



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV Show)
Genre: Bed time chaos, Daddy Jon, F/M, Jon has his hands full, Jon is sexually frustrated, Jon is the best daddy, Triplet cuteness, Trying to get freaky when you have little kids, bathtime fun, two year old triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon1995/pseuds/Reddragon1995
Summary: Jon Snow loves being a stay-at-home dad to his two-year-old triplets, Lyanna, Rhaella, and Alysanne, but the girls' sudden refusal to sleep in their own beds is cramping his bedroom style.  Will Jon and Daenerys get a night of sexy time?
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Jon Snow
Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153
Comments: 46
Kudos: 466





	Lock The Door

**Author's Note:**

> More Daddy!Jon, thought this one is focused on his relationship with Dany, and how that works when trying to deal with three kids. I have to try to inject some reality into the fluff. As much as you love them, sometimes kids are frustrating. Especially when they're two years old. Trying to find that parenthood/marriage balance is tough, and sometimes the sex starts to lull. But we know our dragons and how hot they are for each other, so they'll do whatever they can to find a way. I did try to add some cuteness and sweetness between both parents and their girls, but also the sense of being overwhelmed and frustrated sometimes, because another human being (three of them in this case) is completely dependent on you to for survival.
> 
> Beautiful moodboard by the even more beautiful, talented, mood board rockstar Elena.

Getting the girls tucked in was an ordeal on the best of nights. No matter how precise the routine, the fact was that he was outnumbered.

He wasn’t one of those feckless dads who needed his wife to leave him step by step instructions so he could make it through the day with his daughters without burning down the house. Dany had taken nearly a year of leave after they were born, but spent several months recovering from the difficult birth. Both of their mothers had helped, but at the end of the day these were  _ his _ children to nurture and protect, so he did. And there was just something about being a daddy to little girls. It was his calling. He was more domesticated than he ever thought he’d be but he wouldn’t change a thing.

Except bedtime.

Sometimes he wished he could slip a little drop of nightshade oil in their sippy cups. But that would probably be bad.

Lya was the wildest, and the ringleader. The most determined and stubborn two year old who ever lived. She reminded him somewhat of Arya when she was little, but Arya didn’t have two other same-aged cohorts. 

It usually started with the bath. Lya would splash and thrash like she was in the swimming pool, pretending to be the Little Mermaid, or sometimes Aquaman (if he had to watch Aquaman one more time….) Then the other two would start in, though Aly at least pretended to resist sometimes, and by the time it was over, there’d be more water on the floor than in the tub. Last night, Dany was working late, and Lya decided that Ghost needed a bath too, and made such a fuss when Jon told her no, absolutely not, her face turned purple and she shrieked herself hoarse. He learnt long ago if he didn’t respond to those displays, eventually she’d figure out that she wasn't going to get her way, and cool herself down. Then he’d reassure her that he loved her very much, but that no meant no. 

But by the time this tantrum was over, all three of them wailed and sobbed and he was more overwhelmed than he had been in a very long time, and he was fast asleep when Dany crawled into bed and nuzzled close to him. Even in his slumber he felt more relaxed, perceiving the scent of her hair and the softness of her skin.

The comfort didn’t last long. He woke early the next morning to a chubby little foot in his face, and a knee precariously close to his family jewels, and his wife clinging to the edge of the bed, trying to salvage a small corner of the pillow that was occupied by a third curly little head. They had a king size bed, and he and Dany were both slight of stature, but their three little girls somehow took up more space than grown men. And it was pointless to round them up and return them to their beds, for Dany finally gave up and arose in a huff, looking exhausted.

They weren’t sure why the three sisters recently started invading their bed. Sometimes it would just be one of them, but usually it was a team effort. It had been going on for weeks, and was starting to interfere with their sex life. Jon was as devoted a father as he could be, but he was still a man, and he missed fucking his wife. So he decided this would be the last night of this nonsense. Mama and Papa’s room was their domain. The girls had the run of the rest of the house.

How to explain this to three two-year-olds was the mystery. Jon and Dany didn’t hold to the “cry it out” philosophy. They wanted their girls to understand from an early age that they were loved and cared for and important. Maybe they’d overdone it. Even Aly, the most independent of the three, was a clinger. What would happen when it was time to send them to school, or to one of their grandmothers for a sleepover?

He carefully freed himself from the little net of arms and legs and got up with Dany. He threw his arms around her when she headed for the shower, following her into the en suite. By her return of his embrace, and the way her manicured nails scraped up and down his back, he knew she was just as fraught. His cock twitched in his boxers, and escaped the fly, and she kissed him as she squeezed it, and he almost came undone in her hand. 

“Quickie?” He purred in her ear as he braced her against the vanity, but the chirp of  _ Papa  _ coming from the bedroom put an abrupt stop to it. Dany looked on the verge of tears. He wanted to ignore it and keep holding her, but his keen ears then caught the sound of Ghost’s claws clicking over the hardwood floor of the hallway, so he released her and kissed her head, then tucked little Jon away and silently backed out of the en suite to settle Rhae and let Ghost outside for his morning business.

To try to make up for it, he rustled up her favorite breakfast wrap of egg white, cheese, and avocado, and started the morning coffee. He was unloading the dishwasher when Dany and the girls descended the back stairs into the breakfast nook.

Gods they were all so beautiful, and he often pinched himself to make sure they were real. The triplets were fraternal, but they were all the image of their mama. They’d inherited his unruly curls, but theirs were silver, their eyes bright bluish violet, and they had her dimples and her nose. Sometimes one of them would get a look on her face that was uncannily like his, especially Aly, who was quiet and serious like him. Their similarities ended with their looks though, and learning to juggle three very distinct personalities was a skill he was still trying to master. But they looked so sweet with their clean faces and messy curls and matching PJ’s that he nearly forgot about their nighttime incursion.

Dany, for her part, looked sensational. One would never suspect that she was operating on minimal sleep. Her makeup was simple; just a brush of mascara, a swipe of liner over her lids, and a bold red lip that matched her red blazer. Her hair hung in a low ponytail in soft waves that fell to the middle of her back. She wore a slim-fitting knee-length skirt that accentuated the shapely line of her calves and hugged that round ass like a lover, and black heels that brought her nearly nose to nose with him. She did have a drop of toothpaste on her shirt collar, which he wordlessly wiped away before he kissed her. She smiled and took the cloth from him and wiped the red lipstick from his lips. It was a mundane moment, but one that reminded him, as if he needed it, how much he loved her. And he would have her tonight, hell or high water.

********

Caring for three toddlers didn’t leave him much time for himself during the day. He was conscious of his screen time and other distractions, but he did carve out some time most days to work on editing photos or writing or booking appointments. Today his digital pursuits were focused on an online parenting group to find advice about enforcing the new sleeping arrangements, but he did order a bouquet of yellow roses sent to Dany’s office, just because. He also surveyed the fridge and pantry to make sure they had the ingredients on hand to make her favorite Myrish dish for dinner. There was no chili paste, but he wasn’t going to load three two-year-olds in the SUV to make a grocery run for chili paste. Maybe he could use hot sauce and that would suffice.

Luckily, the girls had a good day. He sang songs with them, and they played with blocks and dolls and practiced counting to twenty, even though Alysanne could go higher than that. As usual, she resisted nap time after lunch and begged him to read her favorite nursery rhyme, which he could recite from memory:

_ “Wynken, Blynken, and Nod one night _

_ Sailed off in a wooden shoe _

_ Sailed on a river of crystal light _

_ Into a sea of dew….” _

She finally succumbed for about twenty minutes.

After their nap, he strolled them to the neighborhood playground, as he tried to do every warm and sunny day, and they fed the ducks in the pond and he pushed them on the baby swings as they giggled and squealed and Lya demanded to go higher. Being a bit of a snob about phone cameras, he always had a digital camera on hand for these little excursions, so he could document the simple but precious moments he shared with his children. He took some prize shots that afternoon that he couldn’t wait to edit. He may have been biased, but his babies could be models; they were so cute, they could sell water to a fire. Just like their mother.

***********

By the time 4:00 rolled around, the anticipation was tingling within him, even though he didn’t expect Dany home for at least two hours. So he was delighted when she walked through the kitchen door from the garage as he was starting dinner just before five.

“Hey babe,” he said brightly as she wound her arms around his waist and appraised the pots and pans working on the stove.

“What’s that? It smells incredible.”

“Your favorite, Myrish spicy chicken.”

“I loved the flowers," she said as she kissed his shoulder and looked up at him with an appreciative smile that melted his heart. “Where are the girls?”

“Watching Aquaman again.” He nodded toward the family room that adjoined the kitchen, where the TV blared and three curly little heads were turned toward the 60-inch screen mounted over the fireplace. Thank the gods for an open floor plan so he didn’t have to feel like he was leaving them completely unsupervised. Ghost guarded their daughters diligently, but he wasn’t a babysitter.

“Ooh, I’ll join them,” she teased as she tickled his side. Daenerys wasn’t a fan of the movie, but she liked looking at Aquaman anyway, and it was something of a joke with them. And the way things had been going, she was as likely to get sex from Aquaman as she was her husband. She had needs too. 

Before the girls were born, Jon and Daenerys had a robust sex life, to say the least. She was adventurous and couldn’t get enough of him, nor he of her. He still couldn’t. So when she tried to move away to join the girls, he held her to him, and his hand sneaked upward to cup her breast, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck.

“I need you tonight,” he muttered against her skin. “I miss making love to my wife.”

He felt her pulse quicken, and she drew a ragged breath as she molded against him. She played at the tail of his shirt, her nails biting the skin of his lower back.

“I miss you too,” she admitted tearfully. Then the moment was broken by the sound of one child shrieking at another. “I’ve got this.”

Jon watched lovingly as Daenerys greeted their daughters, whatever conflict that had been brewing momentarily forgotten as they swarmed her and she smothered them with kisses and hugs. Then they all snuggled together on the plush sectional sofa, Rhae on one knee, Aly on the other, and Lya nested under her arm, with Ghost lazing at her feet. Lya chattered questions about the movie and sometimes raised her yellow plastic rake which she pretended was a trident.

Twenty minutes later dinner was ready, and the girls were settled in their booster seats with bowls of chicken and noodles on their trays. Dany insisted that they learn to eat “normal people food” early, to appreciate the blessing of a meal on the table and the work done to prepare it. That’s not to say that “pasketti” and “chickie nuggies” and cheese pizza weren’t on the menu in regular rotation. If they weren’t, Rhaella, their pickiest, would probably starve, or live on almond milk alone. Luckily, the girls mostly ate this meal, and Jon made a note to remember the secret that ketchup mixed with hot sauce was an excellent substitute for chili paste. 

By the time the meal was done, the girls’ faces and hands were covered in red sauce. Dany grabbed a wash rag and wet it, wiping them as clean as she could, so she wouldn’t ruin her blouse as she wrangled them upstairs to start their baths while Jon tidied the kitchen. It was a little early for bath time, but he wasn’t going to complain, and he understood that her goal was to get the girls to bed as quickly as possible so they might enjoy some alone time. 

He chuckled at the shrieks and delighted squeals coming from the bathroom above, as Dany sang the _ Rubber Ducky _ song, and girls tried to follow her in a rousing rendition of _ Under the Sea,  _ scolding her when she purposely botched the lyrics.

It was a beautiful thing. As much as Dany’s law career meant to her, he knew sometimes she felt inadequate as a mother because of her long hours and frequent travel, but their baby girls adored her, and when she was with them, she was all in. He knew their setup wasn’t traditional. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be on the receiving end of judgmental looks or snide comments from strangers and family and acquaintances alike, that he wasn’t the one out there busting his ass and supporting his family so his wife could be home. And it got to him on occasion. But it was an arrangement that worked, and they were all happy, and it taught the girls a valuable lesson too, that there isn’t just one way to be a family, and what it takes to raise children is as tough and important as any job that pays. Theirs were rewards that couldn’t be counted in dollars and cents.

He had just finished wiping and disinfecting their trays and seats when all of his girls appeared at the foot of the kitchen steps, and his heart fell a bit. He thought Dany was putting them down for the night so they could concentrate on each other, but she reminded him with a sheepish face that it was movie night. Lya wanted Aquaman again, but Dany explained that it was Aly’s turn to choose. This brought a scowl to Lya’s face, especially when Aly chose Peppa Pig, but Jon was relieved. He could sit through 30 minutes of a talking cartoon pig. He just hoped they’d fall asleep as quickly as they usually did on movie night.

Fortunately, Lya and Rhae drifted off about ten minutes in, and Little Miss No Nap began rubbing her eyes and twirling a strand of her mother’s hair, which meant sleep was closing in on her as well. Jon hoisted her up with his free arm, carefully holding Rhae with the other, and Dany gathered up Lya. Carefully and quietly, they crept up the main stairs, which were not as steep and narrow as the ones off the kitchen, and they gently tucked their silver-haloed angels in their tiny toddler beds. They’d only recently outgrown their cribs, and Jon discovered that was a possible reason for their nightly treks to his and Dany’s room. He considered getting the cribs down from the attic and reassembling them, just for the night even, so long as it meant he could have a proper fuck with his bride. He almost felt like a virgin again, it had been so long.

As soon as they closed the door and stepped into the hallway, Jon pinned Daenerys against the wall, his hands cupping her face as his tongue sought hers. She responded in kind before wriggling free and taking his hand, leading him down the hall to their bedroom.

They didn’t take their time. He pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his jeans in a flash. She’d shed her shoes and blazer when she bathed the girls, so she was already down to her skirt and blouse, which she deftly removed without bothering with zippers or buttons, leaving her in a lacy white bra and dark purple panties that rested below her hips, a sight that drove him mad. One brush of his fingers inside showed how ready she was, and they stumbled onto the bed, kissing, pawing, pressing against each other. She pushed his boxer briefs down his legs, and he pulled her panties aside, and she locked her legs around his waist, and he released a guttural moan as they started to make love.

He wanted to savor it, so he tried his hardest to slow down, but she wasn’t having it. And everything - her mewling cries, her nails digging into his shoulder blades, the way her full lips were parted and her eyes were glazed with want, sent him closer to the edge. Then she started saying his name, over and over, not something she normally did, so he was proud of himself for how good he was making her feel, until she cried for him to stop and forced him to look to his right…..

Where he was met with three sets of wide violet eyes.

He was horrified as he clamored off her and tried to stuff himself back into his underwear. His face was burning with embarrassment. Dany sat up and hid herself behind a pillow. It wasn’t uncommon for the girls to see them in various states of undress, but not like this.

“Whadoin’ Mama? Whadoin’ Papa?” Rhae asked as the other two awaited an explanation.

“You’re supposed to be in bed,” he scolded, more harshly than he meant, and he felt guilty as her little face crumpled a bit, even as her sisters giggled. Dany cut her eye to him, but he could feel the irritation rolling off her in waves.

“Mama and Papa were playing a game that little girls aren’t allowed,” she tried to explain, but their eyes just got bigger at the idea that their parents were having fun without them. Dany kicked her leg toward the end of the bed where a fleece red throw was placed neatly, and brought it to herself, wrapping up in it. This allowed her to get up and grab her bathrobe, and she slipped into it and tied the belt tight. “Come now,” she said gently. “Back to bed. You three have your big girl beds now, and you’re going to sleep in them like big girls.”

“Kay, Mama,” Aly chirped, and Daenerys kissed the top of her head. Jon, as calmed down as he was going to get, threw on his discarded t-shirt again and followed, scooping Rhaella up as he went. He heard Lyanna ask for water, and Rhae couldn’t find her special teddy bear (right in front of her face on the night table) and Aly reminded them all that they forgot to say their bedtime prayers (they hadn’t), but their parents did not indulge, because the internet experts warned that doing so would just reinforce the behavior. So even though it didn’t sit well with him, they silently tucked them in and kissed their heads and closed the door, and by the time they’d done so, Jon’s frustration had eased, even though his balls really ached.

Daenerys heaved a sigh and flashed a piteous smile.

“Try again?” Jon asked her as he took her hand and kissed it.

“Absolutely,”’she purred, pressing herself against him. “But this time, lock the door.”

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus game: Spot the Easter eggs, let me know in the comments what you find. Thanks for reading!


End file.
